


A Simple Change

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :3, Fluff, M/M, not tags apply just know its short and cute, wait a tag does apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Arthur’s feelings have changed, but that opened up a new, beautiful door.





	A Simple Change

There were no more fluttery feelings. 

The romantic dreams of the future had long since passed. 

Night were spent separated, Arthur working in the study and Francis sewing in the living room. 

There was no bitterness, no loss of love. It had simply just changed. Their love was no longer that of lovers, but of friends or siblings. They both had expected it, they realized after one long night of talking. 

It had been coming for the past three weeks. The first week was the week of passion before it faded. Things weren't awkward, but their relationship had changed. 

Arthur was less prone to outright yelling at Francis during a squabble, and Francis’ flirting changed from extreme to a softer kind. One that was more out of habit than an attempt to annoy. 

Neither were upset, and they pulled the plug in their relationship after they woke up after a long night realizing that seeing each other's faces first thing in the morning didn't feel right. Living in a dorm together wasn’t awkward, it felt more like growing up with four brothers in a three bedroom house than it felt like two exes shoved in a closet. Yes, they had broken up, but it was a mutual decision.

And at the moment, Arthur was extremely grateful that they had ended it. Because now, he would have no remorse giving the man standing before him his own number in return for the nine digits he received. 

With a smile and a now returning feeling of giddiness, Arthur handed a sticky note from his notebook to the blonde sitting across from him. 

Arthur blushed slightly when the man explained how he had seen Arthur in the library studying and had wanted to approach him from weeks. 

The man, who loudly introduced himself as Alfred, also blushed when Arthur made a comment that Francis had once said to him. After all, Francis did teach him some good techniques. 

And as Alfred rubbed his neck and walked backward into a bookshelf, Arthur simply smiled. 

Yes. It was perfectly alright that his and Francis’ relationship didn't work out. There seemed to be another man out there who would make the wonderful fluttery feelings appear and cause him to dream of the future. And maybe this time they wouldn't fade into friendship. 

Arthur promptly slapped Francis when he teased the bushy-browed man for sounding like a “stupid poet”. 

_Well,_ Arthur contemplates, _at least I don't eat snails and call it “fancy.”_

Arthur of course regrets saying that when Alfred brings him to McDonald's for their second date. Apparently fancy foods were no longer Italian and sit-down restaurants.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this short lil thing i apparently wrote at 12 at night a long time ago? i thought it was cute so i posted it...,. im on tumblr @inkwells-writing come check me oouuttt!!!! comments are treasured and kudos are loved


End file.
